Droplets
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: It's about rain... It's a common theme, but i hope you will like it. Read, enjoy and Review!


**Droplets**

_**Actually this story is about rain. It's the raining season here in Malaysia. **_

_**So I've been decided to make a story that consist rain.**_

_**Read and enjoy**_

**Disclaimer**: I own this story although the character is not mine.(_**evil laugh**_)

* * *

_Pitter pat_

_Pitter pat_

It was a very wet Saturday in Heiomachi. The rain had made all the villagers feeling restricted to do outside activities.

_Bamm…_

A girl figure land on her bed recklessly to show her unpleasantness to the current situation. A sigh was heard. "Oohh… It's so boring. Why it should be raining today? I'm supposed to be at the shopping mall with Aya and Nanami at a time like this."

_Pitter pat_

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." The girl murmured by herself. Then something popped out in her mind. "I think I will figure out something to do after wondering in this house." She slid down her bed, walking outside.

She hummed her favorite tuned just to cheer up herself while walking down the path. She entered the living room. Then, she spotted the alien baby.

"Hi there, Ruu!"

Ruu, who was playing with some of his toys, turned to the voice and exclaimed. "Mamma! D-daa!"

Miyu gave him a warm smile and joined him as well. The balcony's door was left open by someone, probably Wannya. The blonde girl could feel the cold breeze carried by the wind. Sometimes she spaced out, stared at the irregular pattern that the droplets were making outside the temple through the opened door. She only snapped to the reality after the alien baby called her name or touched her hand.

Suddenly, her beautiful emerald eyes caught up a glimpse of something shimmering on the ground, under the Sakura tree. She frowned a little just to focus and make sure what the thing was. Curiosity started to fill in her heart. Then, she took out an umbrella that she took from the porch and went outside.

The rain that fell onto the red umbrella felt so heavy. But the blonde girl ignored just to ease her curious heart and find out what was the shimmering thing.

"I wonder what it is." The girl took a few steps closer. She bowed down and picked up the thing. "Wow, I'm so lucky! It's a cute pendant." She looked closely to the bear-looking pendant. She smiled and shoved it into her pocket.

"But, I am the only girl live here, so how did it come here?" she wondered by herself, in the rain. "Maybe I can ask Kanata later."

In the mean time, Ruu, who was still in the living room saw the red umbrella Miyu was held and flew towards Miyu. But it was too late by the time Miyu realized about this.

"Mamma!"

"Ruu! Oh no!! You should never get into the rain. And now you are all wet. You can catch a cold like this. Let's get inside" Miyu turned her back to the little boy and took him into her arm.

Unexpectedly, a strong wind came and blew away the umbrella.

_Blink…blink_

Now the rain fell unto Miyu and the baby in her embrace. Miyu looked at the baby and grinned. "Well, Ruu, I've change my mind. How about a bath under the rain?" Miyu lifted the little boy up in the air and started moving around forming a circle in the rain.

Ruu giggled happily.

**:Droplets:**

A sitter-pet who looks like a cat was now sat on the balcony watching two people playing in the rain.

"Ruu-chama looks so happy. I'm really glad"

Then somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned to the brunet boy who was standing behind him.(_**A/N: **__Does Wannya have shoulders? XD_)

"Wannya, did you see Miyu? She's not in her room."

"Miyu-san and Ruu-chama are playing happily over there" Wannya use his tiny index finger and pointed to the backyard.

"WHAT!!" Then he saw the blonde girl waving her hand to him and the sitter-pet.

"KA-NA-TA!! Come and join us. It's fun." Shouted Miyu. She chuckled and splashed a little rain to Ruu.

Miyu acted really childishly. From the balcony, Kanata could see that the rain had soaked her shirt and made it clung onto her body. Thankfully, Miyu was wearing a dark blue shirt, so the rain wont translucent her body much.

"Hey, Miyu!" Kanata shouted from the balcony, "Are you nuts?"

"What?? I can't hear you clearly." Miyu shouted back.

" Normal 0 21 false false false MS X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520082689 -1073717157 41 0 66047 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-ansi-language:EN-US; mso-fareast-language:JA;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- WHY DID YOU BRING ALONG RUU?? HE CAN BE SICK!" " Kanata shouted on the top of his lung to overcome the hard patting sound made by the rain which fall onto the temple roof.

"For your information, Ruu came and embraced me. It's not my fault" Miyu picked up Ruu who was playing in the puddle of mud around him, ignoring Kanata and his thought. "We have to do this once in a while, right, Ruu?" Miyu smiled.

"Daa!!" Ruu lifted his arms to the air, agreed with his mother-on-earth.

Kanata crossed his hand to his chest. From the place he was standing he saw the alien baby form a sphere which made from rain on top of Miyu head. After a while, the sphere popped and splashed onto Miyu. Her eyes widened with the surprise. She giggled and pinched Ruu's little cheek. Then, Kanata went inside.

**:Droplets:**

Miyu is still in the rain, simply stand in the middle of the backyard with her eyes closed. Her face upturned to the rain and spread up her hand as welcoming the rain. She could feel the water against her skin. The fallen droplets gave her a relaxing massage and unable to realize there were footsteps coming towards her. The figure stopped near the alien baby and moved her index finger to his closed lips as a sign to him. The baby nodded his head. Then, the figure lifted up the baby before whispered something. The baby giggled. The figure grinned.

Somehow Miyu felt her body seems lighter than before. A question mark appeared on top of her head. She didn't open her eyes though. Just after that, she realized that her feet didn't feel the ground anymore.

'_I'm flying?_' thought Miyu. '_Wait, it can't be!!_' Miyu eye lids opened showing a pair of emerald eyes filled with fear. "Arghh!! I'm going to fall"

"Put her down now, Ruu"

"Daa!!" the little boy exclaimed.

"KANATA!! You brat. I know you did this to me." Said Miyu, after she safely land on the ground, with both of her arm was on her waist.

The brunet boy laughed sarcastically with his arm on his stomach. "Really Miyu, you should look to yourself a while ago. I saw a silly girl spreading her arms the same as the actress in the 'Titanic' movie when she was on the deck. So I just ask Ruu to lift you up a little bit so you can act like her too."

The blonde girl is annoyed to what Kanata was saying but after a while she joined his laughter as well.

"Kanata, what are you doing here?" She wiped her face a bit with her right hand, after her laughter subsided, "I thought you are not a rain person."

"Well, I am," he paused, "I just remembered a saying I've read some time ago that 'instead of waiting for the storm to pass, learn to dance in the rain'. So here I am"

"Is that so? Hmm… Don't you think rain is relaxing? All my worries seem to melt in the rain." Miyu kicked a puddle besides her forming an arch in the air.

"Sure, it soothes my mind too."

"Kanata-san! Miyu-san! Ruu-chama! I've made some hot chocolate drink and bring your towels here. Come and drink while it's hot" Wannya shouted from the balcony just after he lay the tray filled with four cups of hot cocoa as Kanata requested before.

"Wannya!! Daa!!" Ruu exclaimed. Ruu took his mother-on-earth hand and his father-on-earth hand and flew happily to his sitter-pet.

Miyu and Kanata looked into each others eyes before craved a smile and followed the alien baby. Just a step closer to the temple, Ruu dropped his parents hands and flew to Wannya who was holding a towel to dry up Ruu whereas Kanata and Miyu went to their towel which laid just beside the sitter pet and dried up their wet faces.

Miyu put her towel around her neck and take a cup of hot cocoa before sipped it carefully. Kanata joined her as well after he put his towel on top of his head. The warmth brought by the hot cocoa flowing through their chilled body. Now they feels more energize and less cool than before.

Miyu sipped the last drop in her cups. "I'm going to take my bath first."

Kanata nodded and continued his sips. Miyu went to the bathroom. "Now I remember something. Wannya, can help me set up a kotatsu here. I will take out the things needed hiding in Ruu's room."

"Okay"

**:Droplets:**

Miyu entered the living room. She saw Wannya lying on the floor with his feet under the table. "Wow. A kotatsu! It's been a long time since the last time I use this. I better get a pillow for myself. This going to be good."

The blonde girl entered the living room again with a pillow in her arm. In the living room, she saw Ruu was sleeping beside Wannya and the brunet was reading a book probably manga, leaning over the wall behind him. Their feet were all under the kotatsu. So, she took an unoccupied place and lay down. After a few moments, she fell asleep. Kanata closed his book and joined Miyu on the other side of the desk.

The monotone of the rain outside and the warmth they felt right now from the kotatsu really lulled them to sleep.

**:END:**

Thought for the day:

'_What is worth of a happiness for which you must strive and work?_

_Real happiness is spontaneous and effortless.'_

-Sri Nisargadatta Maharaj

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What do you think of this fic?**_

_**Actually a kotatsu is used in winter. But I supposed it can be use in cold weather too… (~ _ 0)v**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my random fic.**_

_**Now please leave a review/comment for me**_

_**Thanks!!**_


End file.
